fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 53
Oración Seis Appears! is the 53rd episode of the Fairy Tail series. It first aired on November 8, 2010. The Light Team heads towards the site where the Oración Seis is, with the hope that Blue Pegasus's Magic Bomber: Christina will help them succeed. However, Angel infiltrates them and learns of their plans. As Christina is shot down, Oración Seis makes themselves known and fights the Light Team. Summary Wendy Marvell enters the room and everyone is shocked at her sight. They are distrustful of her young age, and, as they voice their concerns, Carla enters the room. Happy immediately falls in love with her, and tries to find a way to approach her. Lucy then takes note of this, mocking Happy. Wendy apologizes for not being strong at fighting, instead she will help the team with her supportive magic. The Trimens try to persuade her, while Jura and Ichiya comment on her magical power feeling different, with Jura stating that Erza has also noticed this. All the ruckus is cut short by Ichiya, who believes it is time to explain the plan to everyone. Once he gets into the spotlight, he begins telling the plan, but leaves to go to the bathroom and two mysterious figures appear. Once he returns, he explains that the Worth Woodland, which is north from their current site, is where the Nirvana lies. The Trimens explain that Nirvana is said to be a destructive magic, one which was sealed away by the elders many years ago. They plan to attack the Oración Seis, who are looking for Nirvana, and they are introduced through Hibiki’s Archive. Hibiki explains that it consists of Cobra, the Mage that uses poisonous snakes, Racer, believed to use Speed Magic, Hoteye, the Mage that will kill anyone for money, Angel, the Mage who peers into your heart, Midnight and Brain, their master. Their power is said to be so immense, each one of them can take down a single guild by themselves. Therefore, the Alliance decided to use their numbers to their advantage. The plan also consists in finding their base, and destroying it using the Magic Bomber - Christina. This Guild is so dangerous, the alliance is not even opposed to murder, all for the sake of peace. With the plan disclosed to everyone, Natsu runs out wanting to take them all by himself, and soon the whole alliance leaves, with the exception of Ichiya and Jura. Ichiya uses this opportunity to inquire about Jura’s power as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, and when the latter states he doesn’t come even close to Makarov, Ichiya is delighted. He releases a perfume which saps one’s fighting spirit, and another that sends pain to Jura’s body. Then, Ichiya separates into two entities that are under the control of Angel. The two familiars explain that they know everything the people they've copied know and Angel says that now they know their whole plan. Elsewhere, the rest of the alliance are running, trying to find the Oración Seis’ base. Christina, following them in the sky, is then attacked by several explosions until it falls out of the sky. The Oración Seis then enters and faces the alliance head on. Natsu and Gray rush to attack immediately, but Racer, using his speed, easily outmatches them. Angel’s familiars then turn into Lucy and defeat her, while Hoteye attacks Lyon and Sherry. Racer then sends the Trimens flying with his kicks and his speed, and Erza takes on both Racer and Cobra, but Cobra’s ability to hear people's thoughts puts her at a disadvantage. Natsu tries to attack Midnight, who is sleeping, with his Fire Dragon's Roar, but the spell goes around him without even making contact. Racer then appears behind him and finishes the job, while Gray is defeated by Angel. The only one still standing is Erza, but is attacked by Cobra, Racer and Hoteye until she is finally bitten by Cobra’s snake, Cubellios. With everyone down, the master, Brain, starts casting Dark Rondo. However, he notices Wendy hiding behind a rock and abruptly stops the spell, silently stating her name. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Light Team vs. Oración Seis (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** * * *Copy Magic * * ** Summoned the Twins, Gemini * * * ** * * ** * * Spells used *Weakening Perfume *Pain Perfume *Motor * * * * *Mud Doll *Liquid Ground Avalanche * Abilities used *Immense Leg Strength *Hand to Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Poison Bite Armors used * * Weapons used *Magic Bomber - Christina *Whip *Swords Items used *Perfume *Klodoa *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Twins Key Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Jura wears an elaborate head piece. This is not seen in the anime. *The anime adds a clip of Lucy finally getting her revenge and teasing Happy about his crush on Carla. *Hibiki's Archive Magic has a slightly different appearance between the two media. *There is an added clip in the anime of the members of the Light Team putting forward their opinion on the members of Oración Seis. *Christina's appearance differs between the anime and the manga. *There is an added clip in the anime of Natsu falling from a cliff after being scared by Erza. *The anime shows a quick flash of Gemini before they attack Ichiya. In the manga, Gemini is not seen until Angel reveals herself. *Ichiya's attack on Jura in the manga takes place inside, with Ichiya stabbing Jura with a knife. In the anime, it happens outside, and Ichiya disables Jura with his Perfume Magic. *When Gray is attacked by Gemini in the anime, Gemini uses Ice-Make: Lance against him. In the manga, Gemini simply freezes Gray in a block of ice. *When Erza is attacked by Cubellios in the manga, she is bitten near her wrist. In the anime however, she is bitten on her shoulder. *There is an added link in the anime between the members of Oración Seis and the Tower of Heaven. Trivia *The opening theme for this episode debuted a newer version of the opening, which simply featured minor edits to facial features Navigation Category:Episodes